Delayed Satisfaction
by 01shane01
Summary: Sequel to Collar. Faberry smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Delayed Satisfaction**

**A lot of people wanted a sequel to Collar, and who am I to refuse? After all, this is torture of the sweetest kind. **

**There is a plot now, but if you just skim over that if you're more interested in the smut, its no big. Also the same goes for the fluffy bits in this.**

**And thanks to Momo0424 for thinking up the title :)**

**xoxo**

I trembled as I waited for Quinn's instructions for the day. She was following through on what she had made me promise and it excited me. I have always wanted to do something like this and now I get my chance.

She came out of the bathroom after having found what she was looking for. She was holding a short, thick dildo in her hand which would attach to the strap on harness that was next to me on our bed. I was naked, like she asked, and waiting.

"Spread your legs baby." She told me. I obeyed, a little ashamed at how wet I was. She hadn't touched me in any way, but the thought of what lay ahead of me for this week was what had gotten me in such a state.

"Fuck." She muttered, her eyes glued to my pussy. She knelt in front of me and ran a single finger through my sex. She sucked the finger into her mouth and moaned as she grabbed the harness from beside me. She attached the dildo before she lifted my legs gently to put it on me.

She slid the thick fake dick inside me easily. It wasn't very long, but it was long enough for me to know it was there and keep me constantly needing more. I moaned at the feeling.

I was ready to come already and she knew it. I put my hands on her shoulders to try and steady myself but the contact just made the throbbing between my legs so much worse.

"You are going to call me every single time you are about to come and you are going to beg me for permission." She smirked. She was going to enjoy how sensitive I was going to be tonight. I bit my lip and nodded, wondering how I was going to manage the day, let alone the week.

"I need to g-get going for work." I said, standing up on shaky legs. I felt so full. Every step that I took was both torture and bliss.

**xox**

I sat down slowly at my desk, whimpering as I did. This was going to be a long day. I waited for my class to arrive, too sensitive to do anything else. I should probably write the lesson objectives on the board but today, it's just not going to happen.

"Good morning class." I greeted with a smile. I told them that I wasn't feeling well today so they should just get the netbooks out and research some music.

I wandered around the class once or twice to make sure that they were actually doing what I asked and to help if anyone needed it. By the time I went to sit back down, I was on the edge. I needed to get off but I couldn't. Not with thirty people in front of me.

All I could think about was the dildo inside me, moving and stretching me.

The bell rang, making me jump. I sighed in some kind of release. Only one more lesson before I could rush to the bathroom. I reached into my desk drawer and quickly texted Quinn.

**I need you. **

I put the phone back as my next class walks in. They greet me cheerfully. Some ask if I am ok, they tell me that I don't look well. I wave them off because I can't tell them the truth.

I get up and move to the front of the class. This is my third year class so they are more focused. "I want you all to pair up and sing a duet. The song can be anything you want, but as long as it links back to one subject." I tell them. They are listening to every word I say but I can't think about them.

I'm thinking about how I want Quinn to walk through the door right now, press me up against the whiteboard and fuck me. I don't care if all of my students are here to witness it. I need to be fucked right now.

I don't need any of that soft love making shit. That can happen another time. I need her to take me. I need to be fucked within an inch of my life. I want to see stars. If I beg her enough, that's what she will do with me tonight.

I tremble at the thought.

"What is the subject Ms. Berry?" one of my students brings me out of my thoughts. I realise that I am biting my lip.

"Passion. After all, what is life without passion? I will be here if you need me but we are over half way through the year. You shouldn't need me to hold your hand through this exercise anymore." I tell them. They all move about and find their partners.

I look at my chair, knowing that I have to sit down. I can't stay stood up for the next hour. That would look weird and my feet will start to hurt. However, if I sit down, I don't know if I could suppress the moan that is constantly threatening to fall from my lips.

I managed to sit with minimal noise. I figured I would try and take my mind off of my aching core by doing some marking.

It was no use. I couldn't think. Every word looked dirty.

I got out my phone again. I had a message.

**Where do you need me? Against the whiteboard? Or on the piano again? Do you remember that baby? We covered the top of the piano in your come.**

**The janitor looked at me strangely for months. Really babe, its thirty minutes until break time. **

"Ms. Berry?" I looked up from my phone to the student stood in front of my desk.

"What can I help you with Cassie?" I smiled at her. She was a promising student. Her voice was something special.

"I was just wondering what made you leave Broadway to be a teacher. I want nothing more than to be on Broadway and you made it. Why did you stop?" she asked. Her eyes were intense. They reminded me a lot of Quinn's eyes.

"I stopped because I had made it. My partner wasn't happy in New York but she tried to be because she knew how badly I wanted to be there. But eventually it started to ruin our relationship and I realised that I wanted her more than I wanted Broadway." I explained with a small smile.

"And she just let you quit when she knew that it was your dream your whole life?"

"No. We fought a lot about it." I sighed. "But we made the compromise that we would go back whenever I felt that I wanted to again. I still have contacts. I still have people calling me every few months begging me to come back."

"Will you?" she asked me.

"One day, yes. I'm still young. I will be on the stage again one day. I still feel it calling me." Her smile widened.

"Thank you! I was worried that I would get bored when I got up there." She gushed.

"Well you still enjoy performing with the Glee Club right?" she nodded. "You wont get bored of it Cassie. You are a lot like I was in school. Now go work on your project. John looks a little lost." She laughed and went back to her partner.

I needed this class to be over now. I looked at my watch. Twenty minutes left. I checked my messages.

**And you're going to run off to the bathroom like a little slut and finger yourself are you? **I had to bite my lips to stifle a moan.

**With your permission. I need to come so badly. Please baby.**

As I wait for her reply, I wonder how I don't have a wet patch on my skirt. I know that my panties are ruined.

**When you call me, I want you to have 3 fingers in your pussy and I want you to be right on the edge, where one more thrust will make you come. Understand?**

**Yes. Please don't tease me Q, I need this.**

I knew that it was useless. She was going to make me bring myself to that edge and then make me come down before building me up again. It was torture. I thought for a moment about disobeying her. Just getting off and not telling her.

I would feel guilty if I did that though. She trusts me to do it, to play this game with her.

I look at the time on my phone as her message buzzes through. Ten minutes left. I could cry right now.

**You wanna know what I'm doing right now? My fingers are inside me baby. I wish it were yours. My pussy is clamping around them and I'm about to come. This feels so good. I'm going to call your name when I come.** She has the day off and I envy her.

**I'm calling in sick tomorrow and we are spending all day fucking. Seriously. **

I'm so turned on it isn't funny anymore. I send my class away as early as I can manage, telling them to work on their songs and that we would perform them in the next lesson.

**No, you're not. Remember what you promised me.**

I whimpered before I dialled her number. _'Are you in the bathroom?'_ she husked, her breath was fast and her voice was raw. I could tell that she had been fucking herself for a short while.

"Not yet. I'm going to make my way there now. I just wanted to hear your voice." I tell her, whimpering as I stood up.

She laughed and it made me smile and shake as well._ 'Hmm,'_

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Fabray. This is your fault!" I joked with her, getting to the bathroom. I locked the main door and went into the disabled stall. More space.

I wriggled out of my panties and lifted up my skirt, my hand going straight for my sensitive clit. I moaned at the long awaited contact.

'_Don't take the dildo out. I changed my mind. You will be too sensitive to want to put it back in on your own.' _she instructed. I heard her wriggling about for a moment and I couldn't tell if she was getting comfortable or getting up. I didn't care though. My long awaited orgasm was approaching fast.

"Quinn," I moaned desperately. She knew that I was asking her for permission.

'_Not yet Rachel.'_

"When?" I sobbed, forcing myself to take my hand away from my pussy. I bit hard on my lip, probably drawing blood.

'_Push on the cock hard.'_ My hand shook as I moved it to where the dildo was attached to. I drew in a deep breath before pressing it hard in to me. I moaned her name as my legs gave way and I fell on to the closed toilet seat. _'That feel good baby?'_

"So good," I breathed, unable to make a real noise. "Please." I whimpered after a moment of silence.

'_Since I love you, make yourself come Rae.'_ I thank her before pumping the dick at a steady pace, building myself up.

"Fuck, Quinn. I'm on fire." My body feels as if it is going to combust at any moment. She moans on the other end of the phone, making my body tense. One more thrust of the insert and I came undone, Quinn's name fell from my lips as my juices dripped from my pussy.

My breathing was hard and heavy as I came down. The dildo inside me was too much and my clit was overly sensitive to any movement. I whimpered as I cleaned myself up and retrieved my panties. _'Just so you know baby, you aren't coming again until you get home. I love you.'_ And she was gone. I sobbed. I didn't know how I was supposed to go the rest of the day without getting off again. I wished I had waited for that release. I looked at my watch. 4 hours to go.

**xox**

**1 hour to go**

I don't know how I got through the day. I have no doubts in my mind that I will be called in to the principal's office and told to take the day off tomorrow. I wiped my forehead. The light sheen of sweat that had appeared just over an hour ago had turned in to water leaking out of my pours.

I needed to get some kind of release and no matter how many times I tried to discreetly roll my hips against my desk chair, nothing was working. It was only making it worse. I banged my head down on the desk and groaned in frustration as my last class of the day started to wander in.

I pulled out my phone. Six messages from Quinn. I had been ignoring her all day in some form of protest, but I knew that she would only punish me tonight for not replying throughout the day.

Getting through lunch was hard. My co workers kept asking me if I was ok and a few offered to take me home because I didn't look well. I plastered on my fake Broadway smile and tried to insist that I was ok.

It was humiliating. I felt like they could smell the distinct odour of my arousal. I could, so why couldn't they?

I set yet another class off on yet another writing piece – I was going to have a lot of marking to do this weekend.

Finally I pulled out my phone to read her messages.

**I bet you look so sexy right now, biting your lip and your eyes begging for someone to touch you just right. You whore.** I bite my lip to suppress a moan at the message. It was how I had spent most of the day and she clearly knew it. She knew me.

**You better not get off again Berry. I will know.**

**Don't ignore me, bitch. Your ass is mine.**

**I bet you've hopped on the closest dick you can get to haven't you. I bet you're even desperate enough to sit there and fantasise about the head cheerleader taking you on your desk… after all, isn't that what got us together? When I took you on Mr Schues desk? **

I swallowed hard, a particularly painful throb going straight to my clit. That is a good memory and one day I would love to revisit it with her. He still works here.

40 minutes left. I sigh before opening the next one.

**Are you okay baby?** I smile because she was concerned. I usually do text back within twenty minutes because I can usually get a break. I never ignore her messages for a whole day but I couldn't deal with her trying to wind me up today.

**How would you like me under your desk right now, hidden so your students can't see me. I'm in that space where you put your legs, I'm between them. My head under your skirt. My fingers are inside you instead of that toy… working you. You have to be quiet Rachel. If they find out how close you are you will get fired. I lick your clit, you like that don't you. Don't you dare come.** She reminds me. I want to do nothing more than give in to the pleasure that is threatening to push me over the edge that I am more than willing to tumble down.

I text her back.

**You're going to have to come and pick me up. There's no way I can drive home with this thing inside me.**

**Too bad. Unless it's going to endanger your life, you are driving home. I'm knuckle deep inside myself. I'm not stopping to come get you cos you're horny.** I moaned at the mental image but managed to play it off as a sigh, barely.

Twenty minutes left and I wonder if I can let the class leave early. No one would know. The drive home was going to be hell. I didn't want to have to change gear or do anything that was going to add to, or at least not help the ache that had been building all day.

With ten minutes left of school time, I stopped the class and told them all to go early on account of my not feeling very well. They cheered and ran out. A few stopped to ask if I was okay but I assured them I was fine and slowly gathered my things. I felt my wetness dripping down the inside of my legs. I had to abandon my panties at lunch. They were soaked through.

**Call me.** I did as was asked and put her on speaker when I got to the car.

"I c-cant do this a-all week." I moaned as I put the car in gear and started to pull away. I don't think that I have ever been more thankful for no meetings today.

"_If you really can't babe then I won't make you. But I do want to hold you to the vibrating panty part of your promise."_ She offered. She knew where my breaking point was and she knew that doing this to me all day, every day for a week would probably push me to the end of it… not to mention risk my job.

"We will talk about it in the morning, see how I feel ok? As for the panties, what do you have in mind? FUCK!" I cry out when I hit a pot hole in the road, making the insert nudge against my overly sensitive clit. Quinn was just laughing on the other end and if I could glare at her right now, I would have. I clutched the steering wheel as hard as I could, my knuckles turning white in the process.

"_Anything you want baby. The panties, we have that business party of mine to go to tomorrow night. You're going to wear them then and I will have the remote. I will give you the rules tomorrow but that's what's going to happen." _she told me. I shuddered as another wave of pleasure coursed through me at the thought of tomorrow night. I turned down the street that Quinn and I lived on and I could have cried I was so relieved.

"Sounds interesting." I smiled. "Look babe, I'm pretty much home so I will be there in a few minutes. I love you."

"_I love you too. Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye."_ I laughed at her cute antics. She always hangs up by saying bye in a cute voice until I hang up. I love it.

I park and make my way into the house as quickly as I can. I tried as hard as I could to ignore the sensations radiating between my legs but since I was out of my work place, I was free to moan loudly with each step.

As I cross the threshold, I see her coming out of our kitchen, smiling at me. It isn't a mischievous smile; it's genuine and full of love. From behind her back, she reveals a bouquet of pink cherry blossoms. She held them out to me with a nervous smile on her face.

"I know they're usually for weddings but I know they're your favourite and I guess I just wanted to say thank you for being so great and tolerant of my 'needs'." She shrugged. I took the flowers from her and pulled her in to me. Her arms wrapped around me immediately and she connected our lips softly. I had to fight off a moan at the contact. I am wound up so tight at the moment that all I need is her to say the words and my pleasure will unleash itself.

"They're beautiful. You're beautiful. And I thought I told you to stop saying thank you?" she runs her fingers over the collar around my neck, tracing the engraved 'Q'.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't let you know that you're still appreciated." We kissed again and held eye contact before I felt her posture shift in my arms and her eyes glazed over slightly. She was back in her Dom mode and I couldn't wait. "Do you need to be rewarded for today?" she asked, her arms going around my neck. I placed the flowers she got me on the side before putting my hands on her hips. I nodded, biting my lip. "Go upstairs and wait for me in the shower."

"May I take this cock out please Quinn?"

"Sure. But don't fuck yourself while I'm not there." she kissed me before walking away. I dropped my skirt where I stood, making her turn back and look at me. "Where are your panties?" she asked, seeing that I was bare from the waist down, except for the harness.

I shrugged. "They were soaked by lunch so I had to throw them away." She smirked and ran her fingers over my clit. I gasped at the contact. My hands flew to her shoulders to steady myself. She was biting her lip, looking into my eyes as her fingers played with my sensitive bundle of nerves. My legs started to shake and my breathing became hard and laboured as she was sending me in the direction that I was desperate for.

"Please," I whimpered as she took her hand away. She laughed and I felt pathetic once again.

"Upstairs, and here," she handed me a breakfast bar and an apple from her sweat pockets, "You're going to need all of the energy you can possibly get."

I bit into the apple as I made my way upstairs with a smile on my face. I set the fruit down on the side and unbuckled the harness, sighing in relief as the dildo fell out of me. The urge to squeeze my legs together, or just reach down and rub my clit was almost too much. I needed that sweet release and knowing that it was going to happen soon was playing on my mind.

I moved in to the bathroom, finishing the snacks that Quinn had given me and I turned the shower on, smiling at the scalding warmth that came out of the showerhead. I stepped under it, shivering in anticipation as I hear Quinn enter our bedroom. She was whistling 'American Pie' by Madonna.

"Look at you," she scoffed looking me up and down and stepping under the spray with me. "You're so fucking hot." She whispered, cupping me roughly.

My legs gave way but thankfully she pressed her body in to mine, keeping me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around her back and my arms around her shoulders.

"Baby?" I started and her features softened. "Can we just make love tonight?" her head fell to the space on my shoulder, tilted towards me so I could feel her breath on my neck. My skin broke out in goosebumps. "I thought I wanted to be rewarded but I just need my Q."

"It's been a while hasn't it." she observed. I threaded my fingers in her hair and nodded.

"I really just want to make love to you tonight Quinn." It was rare that I stopped her domination but now that we are here, with our bodies pressed against each other, I just want her. I don't want the persona that she puts on. I want my Quinn Fabray.

Her lips connected with my neck as her hand began to rub me slowly. I moaned as her lips reached my earlobe, nipping gently before whispering, "Anything you want to do baby." Her posture changed immediately. She melded in to me rather than being so controlled.

She slides three fingers inside me and I immediately think that I am going to pass out when she starts moving them. I have waited all day on the edge of my orgasm, being driven crazy by just how worked up I had gotten, and now here she is, erasing it all with the languid strokes of her fingers.

"Good?" she asks, as if she has forgotten how to make love to me rather than purely fuck me.

"So good." I sigh, tugging on her hair so that I can look in her eyes. I rest my forehead on hers. "Faster." I breathe and she does as I ask. My head falls back against the wall, my orgasm fast approaching. Her lips are on me once more, kissing the skin that has just opened up to her. "I'm close." I tell her.

Her thumb presses on my clit and that does it. My body shakes almost violently as the feeling tears through me. She withdraws her hand and I am squirting all over it because of the drastic build up. I moan her name over and over and I know she is smirking because she is the one responsible for this.

"Fuck." I whimper pathetically as she sets me down and I have to try and support myself again. She laughs when I stumble but then helps hold me up. I look at her and smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses me softly and I smile wider at her. We get cleaned up, barely taking our hands off of each other the entire time. I walk her backwards to our bed, kissing her all the time that we are moving. She falls backwards on to the mattress and I start working on her body, worshiping it as if this is the last time that I will ever touch her.

She moans and gasps when I glide over her sensitive spots, like the one on her collarbone or the one on her left ribs. She shudders and shivers at the first contact of my mouth to her clit. Her fingers find their way into my hair immediately. She isn't trying to direct me, but show me that she is there in this moment with me.

I moan into her, loving the sweet, musty taste that is unique to Quinn. Her grip in my hair tightens as she arches off of our bed. My tongue dips inside of her and she calls out my name. "Please Rae," she moans in a breathy whisper. I oblige because as much as I want to see her squirm, I want to see her come.

My mouth returns to her clit, my tongue flicking it, while my fingers enter her. "Oh sweet Jesus!" she moans and I smile in to her. I curl my fingers, immediately hitting her spot and making her shiver, shake and moan as she arches off of our bed. I don't wait for her to come down before I add a third finger and thrust inside of her at jackhammer speed. I move back up her body while my fingers are still at work. Her hands clutch at any of me that she can. Her fingers dig in but I don't care.

"Quinn," I groan when she wraps her legs around me, allowing me to go deeper. She comes again and I swear it is the most erotic thing that I have ever seen.

"You're so good at that." She pants, her eyes rolling back in her head with the pleasure that was still coursing through her.

"I try." I chuckle. "Don't fall asleep yet babe." I say, falling next to her and pulling her in to me. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around me.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You have a whole day of tension that still needs to be released."

"Yes I do." I kissed her cheek, hearing her breathing calm. I brought my fingers up to my mouth and licked them clean. She moaned as she watched me. I smirked and kiss her. She moans again when she tastes herself on my lips and tongue.

"Damn I love you babe." She tells me, pushing herself up and hovering over me. "Like," she starts as her hands trail all over my body. She is moving all over my body, her lips just a breath away from my skin. "I couldn't even explain it to you properly how much I love every part of you." She blew across my nipple before nipping it and moving on. "From your occasional tantrums," she did the same to my other nipple, earning a moan. "To just the general beauty and sexiness that seems to seep out of your pours."

She moved back up to my lips, looking in to my eyes. I stayed silent, telling her with my eyes that I love her too. She smiled, her eyes scanning over my features as she pressed two fingers in to me. My face contorted in a state of ecstasy as her fingers filled me. My fingers went to her hair, tugging lightly with every thrust.

"Quinn," I moaned, "Don't ever stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it babe." Her fingers curled, making me cry out.

Our night was spent with love making that seemed to never end, never get boring. She set my body on fire more times then I could have possibly counted until finally, after my last orgasm, I couldn't open my eyes again. I felt her body curl up next to mine and her arms wrap around me as I fell asleep, feeling safe and protected as long as she was by my side.

**xox**

I returned home from work the next day, more than happy that I hadn't been tortured all day long but I was still ready and waiting for what lay ahead tonight. It was going to be humiliating. It was going to be trying.

It was going to be amazing.

The wetness that already pooled between my thighs told me this.

"I'm home babe." I called out, placing my keys in the bowl to the left of the door and shrugging off my coat. As I move in to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, I put my collar on. Quinn and I agreed that I wouldn't wear it while I was at school because it would be highly inappropriate.

"Upstairs." She calls out her whereabouts while my head is in the fridge. I smile as I take the cap off of my bottle and drink a good amount of it. It is soothing on my throat after a long day of teaching and singing with my classes. I grab a couple of carrot sticks before making my way upstairs.

Seeing that she isn't in our bedroom, I go to the next place that she would be. Her mini library. She loves to read and I love her for it. She doesn't hear me come in so I walk up behind her and start reeling off something that one of the literature teachers had recited to me at lunch time.

Leaning on the doorframe, I start:

'_So, what do you look for in a girl? He crows, lifting the glass to his lips._

_He gestures to where his mate sits then downs his glass. _

_He prefers tits, I prefer ass. What do you go for in a girl?_

_Well um, I feel quite uncomfortable,_

_The air left the room a long time ago._

_All eyes are on me.'_

She lowers her book and looks up at me over the top of her glasses. I smirk at her and continue,

'_If you must know, I'd like a girl who reads. Yeah, reads._

_I'm not trying to call you a chauvinist because I know that you're not alone in this,_

_But I'd like a girl who reads.'_

I push myself off of the doorframe and move towards her. I stop just in front of her, my hands threading through her hair.

'_Who needs the written word and who uses the added vocabulary she gleans from novels and poetry to hold a lively conversation in a range of social situations, _

_I like a girl, who reads,_

_Whose heart bleeds at the words of Graham Greene,_

_Or even 'Heat' magazine.'_

She giggles and I straddle her lap. "What's 'Heat' magazine?"

"I don't know," I mumble against her lips. "The British Literature teacher taught me this,"

"Oh, so you're trying to woo me?" her smile widened as her hands moved to my hips.

"I am, so will you shush while I finish this poem?" I connect our lips before she has a chance to answer, working our lips until she moaned.

"Hurry because I want to fuck you." She said bluntly. I had to used everything in me not to moan and shudder right then. She saw my struggle and smirked. "On second thought, finish it while I fuck you."

She ripped my shirt off and I moaned as the cold air hit my bare skin. My bra was gone before I could dwell on it and her lips were on me, sucking my nipples into hardened nubs.

"I c-cant finish it when you're doing this to me." I choked out as her hand snaked its way into my panties and over my clit.

"Finish it or take the punishment, which I can assure you will be humiliating." Her smirk made my pussy throb with want and need.

"P-punish oh!" Was all I managed before she thrust her fingers inside me at a frantic pace.

_**Xoxo**_

_**This is part 1 of 2.**_

_**Sorry to those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of Who I Really Am… My beta seems to have dropped off of the face of the earth. Hopefully you should have a new chapter of that by the middle of the week… idk. **_

_**So yeah.. **_

_**Review if you want part 2… vibrating panties.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Writing this particular kink is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be… Like.. all the teasin and no pleasing..**_

_**Anyway. This chapter is pretty much more pleasing and humiliation until Rachel is too tired to even stand. And I THINK it's the last instalment of this Collar universe unless anyone has any deep kinks like this to continue it? **_

_**Not really wanting a storyline for it but if you have hard kink to add it could be done.**_

_**xoxo**_

It was a casual party for a few of Quinn's business associates to come by and check out the new line of products her company were going to start producing. It just so happened that with Quinn's dominant side, she was in the sex toy business.

It came about a few years ago, it wasn't something that she had searched out. She had obviously become a regular at the downtown adult store, always trying to find new things that she could torture me with but that I would enjoy as well. The owner introduced her to some people and one thing led to another and she was coming home with all these brand new toys to try out.

I must admit, I love her job.

I'm not overly fond of her parties though. All of her colleagues parade their wives or husbands around like their toys and while everyone that comes to these things knows that Quinn and I have that kind of sex life, I am still Rachel Berry.

I still want to be able to go back to the stage whenever I feel like it. I don't want to worry that a group of people have seen me being treated like that.

She is aware of that.

I was talking to her friends; they were asking me about the newest toy that Quinn had been sent home with. It was the strap on that I wore at the beginning of the week.

"Did it do the job?" Mark asked shyly, his wife on his arm.

"I found it very satisfying. It was an intense experience from my side of things but we didn't play the day out completely." I had to stifle a moan when my panties thrummed suddenly against my clit, applying a delicious pulse of pleasure. I scanned the room while Mark was talking.

She was looking at me with hunger in her eyes and it only made it harder to control my breathing. She waved the remote at me, turning it up higher so that I could hear my panties buzzing.

I looked back at Mark and nodded wherever was appropriate, remembering the conversation Quinn and I had had earlier.

_She handed me the panties and I sighed, looking forward to what lay ahead. "I will keep hold of the remote for them. When you need to come Rachel, you come and find me tonight and beg me."_

"_In front of your-,"_

"_Yes." She cut me off._

"_But what about my reputation Q?" I complained, more worried about how humiliating it would be. _

"_You should have thought about that earlier when you chose punishment, remember? Plus, they all know that I'm the luckiest motherfucker in the world because of what you do for me all the time. So put the panties on and take your punishment like a good girl." She said shortly. _

_A shiver ran down my spine at her words. "Yes mistress." I accepted, changing in to the required garment. She looked over me in approval, turning the device on. I moaned._

_The small vibrator on the front was dome shaped so that it was discreet but it pressed agonisingly against my bundle of nerves. She smirked and pinched my erect nipple as she walked past me and I could have sworn my knees were going to give way. _

"_Feel good babe?" She asked, pulling her evening gown on. I whimpered in response and bit my lip. "Zip me up." I did as was instructed and she turned to look at me, tilting her head to the side slightly. _

"_What sh-should I wear M-Mistress?" I stuttered, trying to ignore the now intermittent pulsing setting she had turned it on to. _

"_Oh Rach, if it wasn't for your want to go back to Broadway, I would have you go downstairs like that." Goosebumps spread over my near naked body. _

'_I would if she asked it of me.' I thought, the mounting pleasure clouding my judgement. I whimpered again when the vibrations stopped. _

"_Wear something that I can access you easily, but you still look decent and sexy. I like those denim shorts of yours." She suggested as I moved towards my drawers. _

As I felt wetness pool between my legs and my knees start to shiver, I knew that I wasn't going to last a lot longer. Silently at least.

"C-could you excuse m-me for a m-moment Mark? Thank you." I didn't wait for an answer before I walked away from him and towards my woman.

She was talking but this was part of the deal. I wasn't allowed to come without her so I had to either control myself until she finished or interrupt. She glanced at me as she saw me walking towards her and turned the setting up even further. I stumbled a little at the surprise.

When I finally reached her, I took her hand and listened to the conversation. "Are you okay honey?" she asked, noting my flushed features and my uneven breathing. Her friends were staring at me, waiting for me to answer. They looked slightly concerned too.

"I n-need you." I mumbled close to her ear so that only she could hear.

"Sorry, what was that babe? You're going to have to talk louder." She cupped her ear with a devilish smirk in her eye.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" she left it hanging as I was getting more and more embarrassed. Her friends stopped looking concerned and looked at me with knowing smirks.

"P-please Quinn." I looked directly in her eyes and pouted my lip slightly, silently begging her not to make me say it.

"Go and wait for me in the bathroom while I tell Jacob and Alex about our little deal." I glared at her as she smirked but did as she said.

Once in the privacy of the bathroom, the temptation to just slide my hand into my panties was unbearable. She kept me waiting for at least five minutes before she came through the door. I had already dropped my denim shorts to try and cool off slightly as my panties still buzzed.

"Please make me come Quinn. Please." I whimpered, fully aware of how pathetic I must have sounded at that moment.

"How badly do you need to come?" She asked, her eyes glued to the growing and obvious wetness of my panties.

"So badly Quinn, please." I reached out to hold her hip, my hand trembling with my need.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Quinn allowed me to pull her towards me to rest between my legs.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to wait as long as I could. I wanted to be your good little slut." Her hands trailed down my body, over my exposed stomach and her fingers hooked into my panties.

She smiled softer and breathed, "You never disappoint me Rae." Without any more hesitation, her hand fingers were running through my slit, gathering enough of my wetness so that she could easily slip inside of my… not like it would have been difficult.

Her fingers moved quickly and effectively, her thumb on my clit as well. I moaned her name over and over as she worked my up and over the edge. My hands clung to her clothes as I bit down on her shoulder to try and muffle my cries of pleasure.

She didn't let me ride out my orgasm. Instead, her hand was lost from my panties and the still vibrating panties were back against my clit, making my entire body jerk. I whimpered pathetically and looked at her.

"Compose yourself and get back out there." Quinn said over her shoulder on her way out of the door without even a glance backwards. She was good at that; making me feel like I am nothing but a whore and there for her use and only her use.

As the party went on, Quinn got even more relentless. I had to give in and see her at least five times before everyone finally left.

She closed the door to the last of her work colleagues as I was sat on the stairs, shivering with exhaustion, arousal and anticipation. She turned to me and smirked.

"I love you, so much right now Rae. You have been perfect tonight." Quinn held her hands out to me and I took them, allowing her to pull me up and in to her. One of her arms wrapped around me and held me up while the other reached into her pocket and _finally_ turned off the panties.

"I love you too Quinn. Just once more, please? I don't think I could sleep as turned on as I am." Her smile softened at my words before she kissed me. Her tongue gently grazed along my bottom lip as she sucked it into her mouth and nibbled on it.

When Quinn pulled away, she took my hand and led me wordlessly upstairs and to our bed. She quickly but carefully took my shirt and shorts off before paying attention to my nipples which had been neglected all night long.

She moaned as her tongue brushed against the hardened nubs before she pushed me backwards and I landed on our bed. As I recovered from the surprise, she was on top of me, her soaked pussy mere centimetres from my mouth as her own mouth latched itself onto my still aching clit.

Without hesitation, I happily lapped up all of her juices, moaning as I did so. My fingers quickly found her opening as Quinn's fingers plunged inside of me, filling me deliciously. She set up an unforgiving pace, to which I tried to answer but the pleasure she was causing me was consuming.

My fingers still worked inside of her but my mouth gave up in favour of screaming my wife's name. My free hand clutched onto her fine ass. I knew that I would leave a mark but I didn't care. I would take whatever she gave me, as long as she finished me off.

She moaned into my pussy as the pleasure took over me. I came hard and curled my fingers inside of her, throwing her into her own orgasm. I smirked as her arms and knees gave way and she fell on top of me.

"I have been waiting for that all night." She panted when she was composed enough to even form a coherent sentence. "Do you know how hard it is, watching you be so sexy and cute and coming so much." She husked as she turned around in our bed so that she led next to me. My muscles were too exhausted to move. "You looked really pretty tonight Rachel." She said almost shyly as she moved to kiss my cheek and snuggle into my side. I kissed her head and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"I need sleep."

She chuckled throatily and buried her nose in my chest. "Sleep baby."

I fell asleep with my wife in my arms and her hair between my fingers.

_**I know I have kept you all waiting for this. I know. And I know this is pretty short and sharp ending but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I have some pure smut brewing so just bear with me.**_

_**This is THE END of this series unless anyone has any deep dark kinks they want me to write that I can maybe fit into this universe. Until then, it is complete :)**_

_**REVIEW! :) **_


End file.
